George and Katie
by Witch of the West
Summary: New chapter up! "The Voice Within" is up! I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and the songs belong to their respective writers.
1. I'll Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of the Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. "I'll Be" belongs to Edwin McCain.

Katie Bell was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring blankly at the fire. The room still had a decent amount of people in it and was very loud. The majority of the conversations were about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. All talk was bad. Katie had just gotten back from a detention with the aforementioned person. She had taken to wear gloves more often. She wore them so often that Alicia and Angelina had bought her many different pairs. Some were fashionable, some were plain and others were elegant. However they didn't know the reason Katie was wearing these gloves. No one knew.  _And no one is going to find out_, Katie thought as she stared into the fire. No one seemed to notice Katie sitting on the couch. No one except one of her friends and teammates: George Weasley. 

He watched her from a table by one of the tower's many windows. Sitting with him was his twin brother Fred, Fred's girlfriend Angelina, Lee Jordan and Lee's girlfriend Alicia. _What's wrong with Katie?_ George thought. _She looks bothered by something. Umbridge? It wouldn't surprise me. Maybe I should go talk to her. Maybe I should get some actual courage so I can actually have a halfway decent conversation with her first. That'll work. _

"George?" someone asked. George turned to look at his brother. The other people at the table were looking at him too. "Are you okay? You seem distant."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things that happened over the summer." George knew that Fred took this to mean things that happened with the Order, but then again Fred could know that he was lying. Either way George didn't waste his time thinking about it. He turned back to look at Katie. She was still in the same position as before, staring helplessly into the fire. _God, she looks so alone. Maybe I should go over and talk to her, _George thought. George stood up and walked over to the couch, the occupants of the table he just left looking at him. _She doesn't even know I'm right in front of her. How stupid do I feel? This was a bad idea._ George moved to go back to the table.

"Don't go," a voice said softly. George turned back and saw Katie looking at him. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. She turned her gaze back to the fire, just content with having some sort of company. The remaining four occupants of the table looked at each other and came to the same conclusion without speaking. They went around to the other people in the room and ushered them out of the room or to bed. After everyone had left (some willingly, others not), the four friends looked back at George and Katie before going to bed themselves. 

_Just don't do anything stupid, George. Just be normal. Make her laugh; make her smile. She hasn't smiled_ _in days._ George repeated these thoughts in his head as he watched Katie. Her gaze never wavered from the fire since she asked him not to leave her. He could see her eyes. They were gray when one looked at them from the side but when looking straight into them they were a beautiful shade of blue. George took the silence to study her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, revealing natural blonde highlights. Her bangs fell gracefully onto her forehead, so different from on the pitch when they were blown back by the wind. There wasn't the normal sparkle in her eyes. She had lost it a couple of weeks ago and never seemed to get it back. She never wore make-up or did anything to change her natural appearance. She was plain and she knew it. She didn't want to be beautiful, but to George she was. She was herself and that radiated so much beauty to him. 

He remembered the Yule Ball last year. They had gone together as friends_. That's when I fell completely in_ _love with her. God, she was so beautiful. _Indeed Katie had looked her best that night. Her normally straight hair was curled and hung at her shoulders. Alicia and Angelina had convinced her to wear at leastsome make-up, she did and it only enhanced her beautiful eyes_. She'll never even look at me twice. I bet she doesn't even remember the Yule Ball last year. _

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

Stop me and steal my breath 

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

Never revealing their depth

However Katie's current thoughts were similar to George's_. I still can't believe he and I went to the Yule Ball together. He probably doesn't even remember what I looked like. I can't believe Alicia and Angelina made me put on make-up. I hate the stuff. Why did George stay when I asked him to? Why did I ask him to stay? How did I ask him to stay? God, I better not do anything stupid. He'll never look at me twice._ Katie sighed and leaned her head on the back of the couch, still never taking her eyes off of the fire. She didn't want to look at him, fearing she would do something stupid or say something stupid. Unconsciously she touched the back of her right hand and flinched doing so._ God, how stupid am I? I'm such an idiot! Don't touch it if it hurts Katie! God, I'm an idiot. _

"Katie? Are you alright?" she heard George ask. She finally looked at him. His eyes were full of concern. They were pleading with her to tell him what was wrong._ Please tell me Katie. I can't see you hurting like this. Please tell me._

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Katie didn't know whether to cry or to run away. She didn't know whether to tell him or to keep it all inside. _If I tell him, he'll think that I'm weak and will never look at me again. Be strong Katie. Be like you are on the pitch. Don't let them see through you. _George could see her inner struggle and desperately wanted to know what was going on. 

"Katie, please tell me. I know something's wrong. Just tell me, I want to help you," George begged. _I want to be there for you. I want to be the one that helps you. I want to be the one to hold you when and if you cry. I want to be with you. _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Katie looked at him once more. _If I tell you then maybe all the pain will go away and I'll be able to cry. If I do I want you to hold me when I cry. I want you to help me. I want you to be the one who's there for me. I want to be with you. _Katie took a deep breath and took off her gloves. She showed George her right hand. On the back of it were scratches and scars in the shape of words. _I must not talk back_ were the words carved into the back of her hand. They were red and had dried blood around them from that night's detention. George took her hand and she flinched. 

"Sorry," he said quickly. Katie shook her head at him. She didn't want to talk; she would start to cry. "Has she been doing this to you?" Katie nodded. George had the look of hate in his eyes, Katie could tell. She'd seen the look before. It was the look he had whenever he was on the pitch and up against the Slytherins. Katie hated to see him like that; it scared even her. She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, thankful to not see the hate his eyes were holding within their depths. 

_I hate that Umbridge woman. How could she do this to Katie? Who in their right mind would do something like this? She's sick. Wait a minute. I've got to help Katie now. I can't help her if I'm thinking about how to kill that stupid professor. Just calm down and comfort her. That's what she needs right now. _George relaxed into the hug and Katie could tell that he wasn't that angry anymore. She held onto him tighter than she had ever before. 

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

George could feel tears on his neck. He let go of Katie and held her out in front of him. He saw the tears threatening to escape her eyes and the ones that already had. He knew that she hated to cry. She would do anything to stop. _But then why isn't she stopping now? Why is she still crying in front of me? Why isn't she stopping? Does she trust me more? What's going on? Please tell me. _

_God, why am I crying in front of him? He must think that I'm weak. It's no use stopping, he's already seen me weak. He might as well see it all. He'll never want me now. He'll never want someone who's weak, who's only human. He doesn't want that. He wants someone who's beyond human, who's strong and never lets anything get to her. He doesn't want me. He never has and he never will. Why is he still here then? Why is he watching me cry? Why are you watching me George? Why are you still here? Please tell me. Tell me so I can understand. Tell me what I don't know. _

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

George didn't know what to do. Should he watch her cry and not do anything? Should he comfort her and let her cry on his shoulder? Should he run away? What was he supposed to do? He decided to hold her as she cried. He held her tightly, willing everything that hurt her to come to him and leave her be. She never wrapped her arms around him. She just curled up into a little ball and was content with just being held. _Don't leave me,_ she thought. _Don't ever leave. Stay with me. Please. I need you right now. Don't let me go. _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

After all of Katie's tears had left her, George still held onto her, never wanting to let her go. She had her eyes closed, but he knew that she wasn't asleep. George looked down at her. He pushed some hair off of her face that was held there by dried tears. She opened her eyes at the light touch of his thumb against her face. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She smiled weakly back and closed her eyes once more. George gently kissed her on her forehead. She responded by moving closer to him, if that was possible. George just held her tighter. _This is how life should be. Not with her crying, but with her in my arms. This is the closest to Heaven I'll ever be. God, I love her so much. Maybe it's time she knows. No. We're not even dating. I can't tell her that yet. She'll find out one of these days.  _

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said_

"Do you want to lie down?" Katie asked, knocking George out of his thoughts. He looked down at her. 

"Only if you want to," he said. They shifted and were lying on the couch, George was still holding her. _Thank Merlin the couches are huge _was a thought going through both of their heads. _Did I just think that?_ was the next thought. Both laughed quietly, then turned to each other. 

"What were you thinking?" they asked at the same time. Both smiled. They smiled real smiles. 

"I don't care what you were thinking. You just smiled," George said lovingly. Katie smiled again and avoided making eye contact with him. George pulled her closer to him. Katie took one of his hands in one of her own. She interlaced her fingers with his and closed her eyes as she put her head on his chest. George looked to the fireplace and saw that the fire had gone out, a sign that it was very late. They had Quidditch practice early the next morning and both would need plenty of rest or Angelina would kill both of them. 

"Katie," George said. She looked up at him in response. "We should really get to bed." Katie looked at the fire and saw that there was no fire. She nodded and both got off of the couch. Both stood awkwardly, thoughts flying through each other's minds. 

What do I do now? Do I thank him? Do I hug him? Kiss him on the cheek? What do I do? I don't want to leave. Do I have to? Yes I do. I know that. Quidditch practice tomorrow morning and I need rest. Damn. I really don't want to leave. I really love him. I have to tell him. No. I can't. He'll find out someday. 

_God, what do I do? Am I supposed to just wish her good night and sweet dreams then leave? What do I do? Do I even have to leave? Yes. Angelina will kill me if I'm falling asleep on the pitch. Will she mind if I kiss her? I hope not. But she will; she will mind. I love you Katie. Why can't I say it? I'll just go; it'll be easier._

George turned toward the boys' staircase and walked slowly toward it. Katie watched him go, her voice stuck in her throat. 

"George! Wait!" she called after him. Her heart was racing, as was his as he slowly walked back toward her. 

"Yeah?" he asked. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her face. 

"Thank you. Thanks for helping me," she said. She looked down at her feet and turned to go back to the girls' dormitories. _God, I'm such an idiot!_ George looked at the couch. Then he saw it, the reason for her to come back. He picked up the reason and called out her name. She came back over to him and he gave her the reason. She took her gloves from him and thanked him once more. 

"Katie, that's not all. I need to tell you something and it might take a little longer than expected. I like you a lot. I think I'm in love with you and have been since the Yule Ball last year. Alright, that wasn't that long." George chanced a look at Katie's face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the shy smile on it. 

"Really? Because I think that's when I fell in love with you." At this George's heart stopped. He knew it was true, Katie couldn't look him in the eye. The pink on her cheeks helped George confirm that she was telling the truth. When Katie looked up from the ground George's face was very close to hers. Her heart was racing and she could feel his doing the same. Her mind joined the race when George's lips gently captured hers. 

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _


	2. Unbreak My Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just going to add a disclaimer list as the final chapter, just know I own nothing.

Katie sat outside of the castle under a tree. She was hiding from the rain and from her friends. They reminded her too much of him. He had left only a few days ago but it was already killing her. He left the school in surprise but she knew that he was planning to leave all along. He had told her days before he had done it. She knew he was going to leave but badly wanted him to stay. She couldn't convince him to stay even if she wanted to. Or so she thought. He would have stayed in a heartbeat if she asked him to. But he wanted to go and that was his choice. So she stood back that fateful day and watched him depart in style. In a way that would be remembered forever by her and her fellow students, she watched him leave. Needless to say, she was crying when she saw him go through the open oak doors. The first time she had ever cried in front of someone other than him. _Why do you have to go? _she had thought that day. She never mentioned her pain to him. She didn't want to hinder him from his goal. She loved him and had to accept what he was going to do even if she didn't want him to do it. It wasn't that she didn't approve of what he was doing, it was far from that. She wanted to go with him, but she didn't, knowing that to become a Healer she would have to take her NEWT exams. She didn't want him to do it because she couldn't do it with him. _I'm so selfish! How can I think that?_ she thought, sitting under the tree and watching the light rain fall. The rain wasn't the only water falling; as she thought back on that day tears began to join the rain, escaping from her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. _Please come back. I need you to hold me again. I need you to hold me when I cry. That's when I feel safe. I can be protected in your arms. I need you._

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain.  
Come back and bring back the smile  
Come and take these tears away.  
I need your arms to hold me now  
Life is so unkind. _

Katie realized her tree wasn't helping her escape the rain long after she had been soaked to the bone. _How long have I been out here? Two hours? Three? Who knows? I hope McGonagall doesn't find me. I hope **he **does. _That day she had hoped that the whole thing was a joke. That he and his brother would pop back into the entrance hall a couple of seconds later announcing the end of their prank. But it wasn't. She hadn't seen him or heard from him since that day. It was driving her crazy. _Is he all right? Did something happen to him? Is he somewhere safe? Does he still love me? _ She remembered nights they would spend in the common room, just sitting on the couch, staring at the fire and holding each other. But now Katie's nights were spent sitting on that couch thinking about him. She was trying to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. She didn't know if she ever could, he had one of the biggest pieces. He still had it, and probably would forever. She wanted everything back the way it was before he left. She had no one to hold her after those horrid detentions with their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. _Umbridge. God, I hate that woman. She's the reason my bloody hand hurts. She's the reason everyone's going off the deep end. She's the reason he left. Damn her! She's the reason I'm crying.___

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
Unbreak my heart.  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door  
and walked out of my life.  
Uncry these tears, I've cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart_

Katie resigned to banging her head against the tree. She did this softly, she really wasn't in the mood for a headache. She remembered when she had been in the rain previously with him. It was in April. He had taken her out of bed, all the while she was kicking and protesting to it. She couldn't scream as it was about midnight and she would wake the entire tower and castle. He snuck them out of the castle and pulled her over to this very tree. He asked her if she had ever danced in the rain before. She said no and he promptly scooped her up in his arms and danced with her in the pouring rain. At first they danced a fast waltz around the grounds, then some crazy dance he had made up on the spot. They finished revolving slowly on one spot. Both soaked through their skin. She had rested her shoulder on his shoulder and he had rested his cheek on her head. That was the day he told her about his plans to leave the school. She didn't know what to do when he told her this. She didn't know how to respond. What was she supposed to do? He told her he loved her and always would. But he was leaving, how could he love her? He said it wasn't goodbye, but with him leaving, wasn't it? She wanted him to be back with her, to love her, to hold her, to kiss her, to relieve all the pain. 

_Take back that sad word "goodbye"  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away_

She remembered the dreaded day. He had told her when he and his brother were going to leave. That day she didn't even speak to him. She could barely look at him. Nothing was going to change on this day. She knew that and so did he. She had told him that she loved him many times. He had done the same but that day she felt it was all a lie. He never loved her. If he did he wouldn't have left her. He wouldn't have even thought about it. She would always remember the day he left. 

_I can't forget the day you left,  
I was so unkind._

When she looked back on it she realized that she shouldn't have been like that to him. He looked so depressed when she wouldn't even speak to him that morning at breakfast or any other time that day. She felt bad but didn't want to talk to him. She would only break down and then he wouldn't go. But she wanted him to and didn't want him to. She was so confused. She didn't know what she wanted. But after he left she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him back. She wanted him with her again. She hated life without him in it. It was tearing her apart and she hated it. She had seriously thought about leaving after him, but she thought about her parents and their reaction. They wouldn't like it at all and she really wanted to be a Healer. So she stayed. And she felt that life was so cruel towards her for not following her heart. 

_Life is so cruel without you beside me  
Unbreak my heart.  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door  
and walked out of my life.  
Uncry these tears, I've cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart._

She looked out into the distance, across the lake and thought she saw something out there by the shore. She shook her head and it was gone, from her vision and her mind. Her mind was focused on the previous year, when they had gone to the Yule Ball together. He had looked so handsome, but they had only gone as friends, she had to remind herself that night as she walked down the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. She walked down the stairs and saw him waiting for her at the bottom. She watched as he grinned at her, causing her to smile at him. She couldn't have helped it even if she had wanted to. She had fallen in love with him right then and wondered if he even looked at her as something other than someone who could be his sister. She had looked her best that night but she didn't know it. He had told her so that night and many nights after they had gotten together the year later. As she remembered the night of the Yule Ball she wept harder. Remembering the good times with her wrenched at her broken heart harder than any other memories. She desperately wanted to leave the rain and leave the pain but she couldn't. She needed him to help her out of it. 

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me._

She looked out to the lake again and swore she could see a figure coming toward her. She blinked and it was still there. She didn't care. It could be some mass murder for all she minded. _At least he would put me out of my pain and misery. _She watched as it came closer and closer. She could only see the silhouette but that didn't matter. She continued to stare at the open space in front of her. No one could help her now, she thought as the figure came steadily closer. _No one can help me. I can't even help myself. _

_Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again.  
Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door  
and walked out of my life  
Uncry these tears  
I've cried so many nights.  
Unbreak my...  
Unbreak my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you'll love me  
Unbreak my heart, sweet darling  
Without you I can't go on._

Katie's eyes went wide as she saw the figure up close. The figure pulled her up from where she was sitting and engulfed her in a hug. She couldn't believe her eyes. _He's here. What's he doing here? Who cares? He's here! He's with me. That's all I need. _He let go of her slowly and looked at her. He wiped away her tears and held her close to him once more. However his efforts were in vain, she began to weep once more. She didn't weep in sadness, she wept in relief. He still loved her. He wouldn't come back to the place he so desperately wanted to leave to see her if he didn't love her. He pulled back a little and looked at her. He kissed her sweetly and gently. She was the one who deepened the kiss, to make sure he was real. He parted from her and ran his hand through her hair. 

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. She grinned up at him and nodded. They started to spin slowly on the spot, underneath the tree. As they danced he told her he loved her and she returned the sentiment. She knew he would be gone after seeing her back up to the castle, but she had confirmed that he loved her and would be waiting for her when she was done at school. He would be there waiting; waiting to greet her, waiting to see her, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her again. 

_Say you'll love me  
Say you'll love me.  
Unbreak my......  
Say you'll love me  
Tell me you love me.  
Unbreak my......  
Say you'll love me.___


	3. If You Leave

Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course. The song "If You Leave" is the version by Nada Surf. I don't own that either. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

George felt his heart break as he looked down at Katie. They were sitting on the couch in his and Fred's new flat in Diagon Alley. Katie was currently asleep, her head on George's shoulder, tear stains on her cheeks. George sighed at the familiar sight of Katie asleep after pouring her heart out over the loss of a family member or friend. With the new war no one was guaranteed to remain unscathed, no one was guaranteed to make it out alive. So with the recent passing of their friend Alicia Spinnett and her family, Katie had made the decision to help the war effort. She had made the decision to leave England and head to France where they were in desperate need of Healers. George was to stay with Fred and continue work on their joke shop. The citizens of the United Kingdom and Ireland needed the shop to keep their optimistic spirits up. Everyone thought the same thing: _The war will be over soon. It won't be like last time. _George sincerely wanted to believe this but looking at Katie again, he decided it wasn't worth believing. The war was taking Katie away from him. _His_ Katie. George didn't care if he was being selfish. He and Katie had been through so much in the past few years, he felt they deserved a little peace and quiet away from so much torment. And now, the war was separating them once again. She was to leave tomorrow and all he wanted was one more night.

_If you leave, don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away  
Promise me just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways  
With hours left time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second every moment  
We've got to--we've gotta make it last  
_

Katie shifted as George watched her. He pushed some of her hair out of her face gently and slowly as not to wake her. They were going into their third year of their relationship and had no thought of slowing down. They had developed a routine over the years. Every other day, after Katie finished up work at St. Mungo's, she would drop by his flat and have dinner with him. They would walk around Diagon Alley or Apparate over to Hogsmeade and stroll around the village. On the weekends they would join Fred and his long-time girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, and go watch a Quidditch match or catch up over lunch. As George watched Katie in his arms, he began to see every bit of routine slip away. Everything would change and his world would crumble. He needed her as much as he needed her while they were at Hogwarts.

_  
I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends someday  
_

"George?" a voice from below him asked. He snapped out of his daydreaming of better days and smiled at Katie.

"Yes, love?" George asked. Katie smiled at his affection.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. George pulled Katie into a tight hug and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't be. You're going to do amazing things and help loads of people. I'm proud of you," he told her. He could feel her smile against him. "Just promise me you'll come back. I've known you for seven years and can't imagine life without you. Just promise me you'll come back."

"Of course I will, George," Katie said softly. "I'll come back to you."

"When you leave, don't look back," George requested. Katie pulled out of the hug and looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just don't. I won't be able to handle it," he told her.

_  
If you leave I won't cry  
I won't waste one single day  
But if you leave don't look back  
I'll be running the other way  
Seven years went under the bridge  
Like time was standing still  
Heaven knows what happens now  
You've got to--you've gotta say you will  
_

"Okay," Katie said. "I won't look back." George kissed her forehead before kissing her briefly. He turned his attention to the photo albums on the coffee table in front of them. He picked up the album and placed it on his lap, keeping it open to where they had left it. Katie curled into George and rested her head on his shoulder as they looked at the moving pictures. They were open to the page with the pictures of the Yule Ball from the Triwizard Tournament. Katie looked at pictures of their group of friends: Fred, Lee Jordan, Angelina, Alicia, George and herself. The guys had picked up their dates and were posing for a picture with them. Lee was giving Alicia a piggy-back ride, while Fred and Angelina were attempting some sort of dance ending pose that involved Fred holding Angelina at his hip. George had just picked up Katie and was holding her in his arms. They would laugh, along with Lee and Alicia, at Fred and Angelina, then would look at each other in a loving way. Occasionally George would send Katie a reassuring look, telling her that he wasn't about to drop her any time soon.

_  
I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again  
_

They passed through pictures of triumphs in Quidditch and the year they took back the Cup for Gryffindor. Katie liked that the photo album had no particular order. They had put pictures in wherever they wanted and left room at the end for more recent pictures. They stopped at a picture of them at the Burrow, lying on the grass, supposedly looking at the stars, but fast asleep. Katie looked up at George.

"Who took that picture?" Katie asked. George smiled.

"My dad. He was trying out his Muggle camera," George told her. Katie smiled and looked down at the picture with a new appreciation. She ran a finger over it and took George's hand.

_  
I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends_

George rested his cheek on Katie's head and sighed. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled. In response, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and snuggled deeper into him. She could hear his heart and it slowly lulled her to sleep. George watched as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into sleep. He put the album on the table carefully. He gently laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over them as Katie shifted in her sleep to get comfortable. George kissed her head again and held onto Katie tightly as he slowly let sleep take over him. He dreamt of the girl who was lying on him as they slept. He dreamt of the day that they would meet again. He dreamt of a girl who would accomplish great things and come back to him.

_  
I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again someday_

George stood on the platform with Katie next to him. They were waiting for the next underground train to take her to France. They were told it was safer and George had to agree with them. The security for the trains during the war had magnified ten fold. George watched with a heavy heart as the train pulled into the station. He immediately engulfed Katie into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held on to him tightly. He pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you," he whispered to her. "Always remember that."

"I will. And you remember that I love you beyond life itself," Katie told him.

"Always have to best me, don't you?" George teased. Katie smiled before kissing him. They stood there for a moment. George pulled away, pressed his forehead to hers once more but kept his eyes shut. "Remember what I told you." Katie nodded. They kissed again, this time quicker than before and Katie extracted herself from George's grasp. She picked up her bag from beside them and turned heading toward the train.

_Don't look back, don't look back_, George thought. And she didn't.

_  
If you leave  
Oh if you leave  
Oh if you leave  
Don't look back  
Don't look back_


	4. The Voice Within

Molly Weasley couldn't believe her eyes. One of her sons was in the hospital, again. He wasn't in there for a multiple time; he was following his brothers in the path they all had taken to the overflowing ward at St. Mungo's. She watched through the window at her son, his twin was right beside her. The rest of the family, blood and otherwise, were watching as well. They were watching the Healers monitor their family member. The opening of the ward door startled all of them. They turned and saw someone they knew should be there with them, but hadn't expected. Molly looked at her son's girlfriend and felt her heart break more than it already had. The Weasley family matriarch watched as Katie Bell silently walked past her boyfriend's family to the window to his room. She stepped up to it and placed a hand on it as she looked in. Katie couldn't help the tears coming, she didn't even notice them. Molly did, however, and came up to Katie and the window. Looking in, both could see the unconscious form of George Weasley, lying in a hospital bed as multiple Healers were trying to help him. Molly could tell Katie was itching to get in there and make George all better. However, Molly could also recognize that Katie knew she didn't have the strength to keep herself together if she went in there.

"Katie, darling," Molly said softly, but still managed to scare Katie. She turned to face her boyfriend's normally cheerful mother and was unable to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked past Molly and saw the rest of the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and other members of the Order. Molly pulled Katie into a motherly and comforting hug, triggering sobbing from the young woman.

_Young girl, don't cry I'll be right here _

_When your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly_

Katie's sobs wracked her body as well as Molly's. Molly rubbed her back and quietly said reassuring words to Katie. Katie knew that the rest of the crowd was watching, but didn't care as she poured her heart out onto the mother of the man she loved. Katie finally lifted her head off of Molly's shoulder. Molly was taken by surprise at how young Katie looked at that moment. Her beautiful blue eyes were shiny and watery still. Molly beckoned for Fred to come over and take care of Katie, while she took care of something herself. Fred came over and took Katie over to a set of chairs and sat down with her. Angelina Johnson soon joined them and helped her best friend try to comprehend what was going on. Molly had disappeared for a moment but had returned with a Healer. Katie immediately stood when the Healer appeared, wiping away her tears.

"Miss Bell," the Healer said. "It's nice to meet you. I hear you have been working in France with the Healers there." Katie nodded. "I feel that we will need your assistance here. Do you mind at all working tonight?" Katie shook her head. "Follow me."

The Healer led Katie to a door that opened into George's room. Katie and the Healer stood back as they discussed the situation George was in. Molly watched as Katie walked to the side of George's bed and picked up his hand. Her other hand came to rest on his forehead and pushed his hair away from his skin as she listened to the Healer.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream _

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

Hours had passed since Katie had entered the room. George's condition had not improved, but it had not worsened either. Katie exited the room and was met by Molly. Molly engulfed Katie into another hug and Katie accepted it gratefully. Fred was at Katie's side with Angelina and a cup of cider. Katie took the cup with a hug from Fred and then one from Angelina. She gestured for the crowd there to sit down. The large group of family and friends sat in a circle, their attention all on Katie.

"He hasn't changed since he was brought. This carries good and bad news. The bad news being that he hasn't gotten any better. The good news, and the most promising, is that he hasn't gone for the worse. The curses and the extent of the bodily injury have shown that this will take a lot of time to heal. The curses alone could take days to come off. We have performed the necessary counter-curses, one of which was very difficult. The combination of the curses made it very hard to figure out what he was hit with and how to fix the situation," Katie explained to the silent, but rapt with attention group.

"He'll be okay?" Ginny asked. Katie turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, he will be," Katie said. Ginny smiled a small smile at Katie and turned back to Harry, who had a comforting arm around her. Katie smiled a little at the sight of that. Katie turned to face the window now that she had informed the group of the conditions surrounding George. She saw his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. She was happy for every movement he made, glad for the reassuring signs that he was still alive. Molly watched as Katie stared through the window.

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

Katie had drifted asleep in the wee hours of the night. She was having a dream involving the love of her life. The dream was more of a series of memories than anything else.

"What's your name?" a second-year George asked a first-year Katie.

"Katie Bell," Katie answered. George smiled.

"I like that name. It's pretty," George said. "Do you want to be friends, Katie Bell?" Katie nodded.

"I don't know if I'll make it. I mean the others were so good," a frantic and nervous second-year Katie said.

"Don't worry. You were one of the best out there. I told you our summer practices were worth it," a third-year George assured Katie, after a grueling Quidditch try-out. The captain came out and posted the list. Katie and the other hopefuls rushed the list. George could hear her squeal above the others. She ran back to George and engulfed him in a hug.

"I made Chaser!" she exclaimed. He laughed as he hugged her.

The fourth-year Katie searched the dark Great Hall for any sign of her best friend, George. He found her first and pulled her into a hug. Sirius Black had broken into the boys' side of the tower that night. Katie was relieved when George had found her. He pulled her over to where he, Fred, Lee, Alicia and Angelina had set up camp in the hall.

"Katie, I was wondering… with the ball coming up and everything… I mean… if no one has asked you yet… do you want to go to the ball with me?" an unusually nervous sixth-year George asked a blushing fifth-year Katie as they stood in the crowded Charms corridor.

"I'd like that," Katie said, not meeting his eyes. George smiled and said he'd see her at dinner before bounding off toward Fred and Lee, who were waiting at the end of the hall.

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

"Katie, you look wonderful," Angelina tried to reassure her younger friend and fellow Chaser. "If George doesn't fall in love with you tonight, then he's the biggest git known to mankind."

"She's right," Alicia agreed. The girls were in Alicia and Angelina's dormitory getting ready for the Yule Ball.

Soon they were walking down the stairs to meet the boys. Katie thought she imagined seeing George's mouth drop when they came down the stairs. She shook her head and went across the common room to meet the boys with Alicia and Angelina.

Visions of dancing with George flashed across Katie's dreams. She saw her fifth-year self dance with George. They would dance to a quick tune, then slow down to a more somber melody.

A sixth-year Katie was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire, unaware of a pair of eyes on her. George had comforted her as she released her frustrations out about Umbridge. He called her back to give her back her gloves. She took her gloves from him and thanked him once more.

"Katie, that's not all. I need to tell you something and it might take a little longer than expected. I like you a lot. I think I'm in love with you and have been since the Yule Ball last year. Alright, that wasn't that long." George chanced a look at Katie's face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the shy smile on it.

She was watching him leave the school forever with Fred in the Entrance Hall. Tears were streaming down her face, but she was happy with whatever decision he made and wouldn't stop him for the world.

An older and wiser Katie stepped off of the Hogwarts Express for the last time and was on Platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross. She saw him before he saw her. She hurried over and jumped him with a hug. He hugged her back, tightly, before letting her down. He kissed her and told her he loved her and missed her. She smiled.

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

Katie burst into Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley. She ran up to the counter and found the twins selling more of their merchandise. They stopped upon seeing her and her face. Tears were streaming down her face and wouldn't stop. They pulled her into the back room and waited.

"They got Alicia and her family," Katie said with a shaky voice. "They killed them." Fred dashed out of the room to immediately close up shop and head off to Lee's place. George, knowing his brother had everything under control, took Katie into his arms and let her sob. He allowed a few tears himself. He guided her out of the shop and up to his apartment.

"I need to do this! I need to go help out! How could I let them get away with something like this?" Katie screamed at her boyfriend. For some reason he was not getting the message that she needed to help in France.

"I don't want you going all the way to France to help out! There's plenty to do here! Stay here, where you're safe! Stay where I can keep an eye on you!" George yelled. They had had screaming matches before. Every couple fought, they reasoned.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Katie yelled back.

"I don't want you to leave me!" George bellowed, before becoming very quiet. "I can't stand the thought of being without you for longer than a day. I need you with me. I just got you back from Hogwarts. Don't leave me again." Katie softened at his words.

"I need to do this, for myself," she said. George resigned and nodded. Katie walked the ten large steps across his living room to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," George said. "And I back you up on whatever decision you make."

"I love you, too," Katie said.

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

George and Katie stood on the platform to the underground trains. They waited for the train to take Katie to France. Katie followed George's wish that when she left him, she wouldn't look back. He had told her his reasoning that morning. It would feel too much like a goodbye, he had reasoned. She felt the same way. She knew she would see him again.

The sleeping Katie in St. Mungo's woke with a start. She could see that the large crowd of family and friends that had once gathered there had minimized itself to about seven people besides herself. Molly was still there, unwilling to leave her son's bedside (or more accurately, roomside) if she could help it. Arthur was right by her side, comforting her throughout everything. Fred stayed as did the younger students. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were huddled in a corner, whispering to one another. Katie stood, stretched and walked up to the window of the room. The four in the corner stopped their talking as Katie moved to the room. Katie stood at the window with her arms wrapped around her, just watching. The magical machines would spit out numbers and sounds that Katie could understand. Sometimes she wished she couldn't understand them. Ignorance is bliss, she reminded herself.

_Yeah..._

_Life is a journey _

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

A hand touched her shoulder and Katie jumped. She turned to see Fred, with Angelina back at his side. Fred held out a steaming cup of cider and Katie took it gratefully and with a small smile. They turned to the window and continued to watch their friend.

"I'm here," they heard. They turned and saw Lee Jordan. He was coming up to them and brought them into a hug. Lee still wore the promise ring he had bought with Alicia. Molly, Arthur and the four younger ones watched as the friends huddled around one another in front of the room that held one of their dear friends. They turned out of the hug and to the window. Lee took a look at the situation and then looked to Katie, who still looked worried and distraught. Lee put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders.

"He'll make it through, Kat," Lee said, using his nickname for her. Katie smiled a little. "You'll both make it through."

"Thanks, Lee."

_You'll make it_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't go forsaking yourself_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

Lee, Angelina, Fred and Katie sat in the chairs opposite the window, wanting to be able to look into the window when they pleased to check on their friend. Katie was the one to look into the room the most often. She kept her gaze fixated on the room, the monitors, and George. She stood as the numbers on the machines changed and new sounds came through. Healers rushed into the room as Katie made her way to the window, the others following her. She pressed her hand to the window and watched as the Healers checked George and his vitals. Then Katie did something she hadn't done in a long time. She pressed her forehead to the window, closed her eyes and began to pray.

She prayed silently to God, to Merlin, to Morgana, to anyone who would listen. Her lips moved as she prayed, but no sound came out. When she finished she opened her eyes and was thankful to see the same numbers and sounds coming out of the monitors. The Healers were blocking her view of George but she knew something good was happening. She lifted her forehead off the glass but kept her hand flattened against it. Katie caught sight of George's right arm and smiled as she saw his fingers twitch. When he lifted his arm she began to weep out of joy and relief. She pressed both hands to the glass, willing the Healers to move so she could see her oldest friend, her companion, her love. One Healer turned to the window and motioned for Katie to join them. Katie moved quickly over to the door and was let in. When she entered she could see George was awake and speaking. He turned his head to her and smiled.

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

"Sweetheart," he choked out. Katie let out a sob and rushed to his side. She sat in the chair by his side and took his hand into hers. She took her other hand and ran it through his hair, not noticing the Healers leaving and closing the blinds to give them privacy. George closed his eyes and reveled in her presence.

"I wasn't supposed to see you for a few weeks," George told her. She laughed a little.

"And I wasn't supposed to see you like this," she told him. "I told you to be careful," she chided playfully. George brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I know, love," he told her. "I just had to think of something to bring you back." Katie laughed a little with him, crying the while. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He put his hand on her neck to keep her forehead pressed to his. He kissed her again and let her go. She pulled back a little so she could focus on him. He frowned a little and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he told her. "I'm right here."

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_


End file.
